Trapped
by KseniaLynn
Summary: Fionna and Marshall are trapped in an abandoned classroom during a school dance.


Trapped (one shot)

Fionna stood seething with anger. She glared at the locked door as she crossed her arms and cursed in her head about the stupid situation she was in. Stupid being almost literal as the guy next to her yawned and stretched before leaning against the door she was glaring at. Instead of glaring somewhere else she gave him her full blast death stare as he picked at his nails. How did she get stuck with one of the biggest dough brains in the school? How did she get stuck in the first place? She knew that she needed to escape one of her ex's at the school dance, but she had no idea how she got stuck inside this vacant classroom. Once the door closed behind her it wouldn't budge, and it was kinda odd that there weren't any desks or chairs in the room. She tried her best to get someone's attention, but when the schools biggest douche clown opened the door she was too surprised to stop him from entering. When he closed the door she had only managed to shout -no wait- just as it shut. And now…they were trapped.

"Calm down, Princess. We're not trapped forever," he said and pulled out a pack of gum. "I'm here, so someone's bound to miss me." He smirked.

Marshall Lee Abadeer was very different from Fionna Murtons. Fionna was a fairly average student who did poorly in arts but excelled in sports, yet maintained her interest in femininity. Marshall was a slacker who loved to cut up some wood and strum his guitar until everyone was pissed off. His backpack was constantly filled with nothing, but he occasionally brought a pencil to poke the people in front of him. He was supposed to go to detention multiple times, but he never showed. The over exposed rocker definitely got around, and had multiple girlfriends over the three years Fionna had "known" him. He liked flirting, and she liked anything but social interaction. She was all about her best feline friend and her swords. Yes, the blond excelled in fencing, but also boxing and rock climbing and swimming and a little in to ballet. Her flexibility was beyond impressive, and her stamina and endurance made anyone envious. Of course the amount of exercise she got kept her from being over weight, but she was no stick. She had come to love the flub on her tummy and the stretch marks on her thighs no matter what anyone else would say. Well…they didn't say much of anything. People didn't really notice her, and when she wasn't doing sports with her teams she was at home playing her video games. Social interactions made her queasy.

"You're so full of yourself," she muttered and rolled her eyes. Marshall pretended not to hear and held out his pack of gum to her.

"Want some?" He offered. Fionna glanced at the package and shook her head.

"Cinnamon gum is disgusting," she said with obvious revolution.

"More for me then," he smiled and stuffed it back in his pocket. Fionna sighed.

"Can you stop being so chill about this? We're locked in an empty freaking classroom, do you have any idea how to get out?" She asked. He laughed.

"Whoa whoa whoa…did you just say freaking?"

Fionna blushed and glared harder at him.

"Whatever, do you have a charger? My phone ran out of batteries," she grumbled, trying to stay on topic.

"Uh, no. My bag is in the gym," he replied. She frowned.

"Okay, do you have any life left in your phone? Maybe we can call someone or send a message."

"It doesn't work in this hall, my dad has a shitty phone company or whatever they're called," he answered. Fionna sighed and face palmed herself. She was trapped with a useless egomaniac who can't even make a phone call with his damn phone service.

"I seriously doubt we'll be left here long. Like I said I'm-"

"-here, yeah I get it," she snapped.

"Hey, don't be so snappy, Princess, I can't help that we're both trapped." She shot another glare at him.

"You are so dumb," she said bluntly. Marshall gaped at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I was pounding on the door and you came in here and slammed it shut," she told him.

"I didn't come in here to save you, I came in here to get away from my ex," he informed her. Fionna groaned and slapped her hand to her forehead.

"That makes two of us," she grumbled. The blond sighed and leaned against the wall space next to the door and slowly slid down to sit down.

"Who were you running from?" He asked.

"Josh."

"Keller?"

"Yup."

"Harsh."

"Him? Or me?"

"Him, that dude never quits when a girl breaks his heart," he said as he chewed his red bubblegum.

"Well, he deserved it," she muttered bitterly.

"He always deserves it. That guy is a jerk," Marshall agreed.

"What about you? Who are you hiding from?" She asked.

"Jessica Molly," he replied.

"Oh, her. She's a real nut."

"Tell me about it, she celebrated our twenty four hour anniversary when we started dating. At first it was kinda quirky and cute, but it got super fucking weird after that."

"What'd she do?" Fionna asked.

"She saved all the tickets when we went to the movies and started making a scrapbook about us. Then her mother found out and treated me like her fucking son. And then it got really crazy." He spit out his gum in to the wrapper and tossed it across the empty classroom before sliding down to sit as well.

"How crazy?"

"Super fucking crazy. That chick is mental in bed. She'd do the wackiest S&M shit and she had so many sex toys hidden from her parents, it was super fucking mental," he told her. Fionna blushed and stared at him like he was the craziest person on earth.

"Um…what?"

Marshall looked over and noticed her mortified expression before chuckling.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're super lame," he teased. Fionna frowned.

"I'm not lame, that's just gross," she sneered.

"What? The sex toys, or the S&M?" He asked.

"Just…doing anything like that. It sounds so gross, and I don't even know half the crap you just said," she replied. He chuckled again.

"You can't even say sex, that's hilarious!"

"Don't patronize me."

"Whatever. Sex toys are like dildos and stuff. Y'know, handcuffs and whips and power play shit. And, incase you don't know what a dildo is, it's piece of material in the shape of a dick," he informed her. Fionna blushed deeper and gaped at him.

"That's disgusting! What do you even do with that? Ew!" She shifted her body away from his and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Well, most girls use it to fuck themselves when they don't have a real dick, but I guess you can do whatever you want with it-"

"Shut up! That's gross," she whimpered. Marshall laughed so hard he fell down from his sitting position and chortled on his side.

"Wow, you're so fucking innocent."

"Would you stop swearing so much? It's annoying and unnecessary," she grumbled. He sat up and moved himself so he was sitting in front of her and leaning his chin on his hands as he stared at her with interest.

"I like talking to you," he announced.

"I don't like talking to you," she retorted still red in the face.

"How far have you gone? Hugging? Holding hands? Maybe spooning?" He asked. Fionna rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, dude."

"Have you kissed anyone?"

"Of course I have, I dated two guys for five months each," she reminded him.

"I know, I just wanna know if you kissed them.

"Well of course I kissed them, I was dating them."

"No, I mean did you really kiss them? More than just a peck on the lips?" He reiterated. Fionna sighed.

"Yes."

"I mean full on make out, tongue and everything," he said to make things clear. Fionna gave him a horrified look.

"How do you kiss someone with your tongue?" She asked looking completely appalled.

"If you want me to, I can show you," he purred with a grin.

"Ew! Seriously, Marshall cut it out," she shrieked. Marshall laughed again.

"Okay, fine I'll stop pestering you."

"Thank you…" she mumbled and rested her chin on her arms.

They waited in silence as Marshall leaned back and eventually laid flat on the ground. Fionna didn't know how long they waited, but she felt awkward. Just being near him made her feel weird knowing he had no other place to direct his attention other than her. He was always with someone social and fun, and talking to him one on one was intimidating. Although it appeared he enjoyed talking to her. She couldn't decide if he was crazy, or if she was actually fun to be around. It felt like it had been over an hour since they stopped talking, and Fionna was getting less and less tolerable of Marshall's tongue popping. She sighed and looked around the room for a clock only to find there wasn't a clock. This room doesn't even have a clock in it. Great.

"What time is it?" She asked. Marshall raised his wrist and looked at his watch only to laugh and pull out his phone.

"I don't know how to read that fucking thing…it's 10:15," he answered.

"The party was supposed to end at 10," she told him.

"Then I'm sure the custodians will be cleaning the rooms sometime soon," he replied and put his phone back in his pocket.

"I seriously think that we're trapped and no one is coming," she said impatiently. Marshall sighed and sat up to look at her.

"Look, Fionna, may I call you Fi?"

"No."

"Anyways, even if we are stuck in here it's a Wednesday. We'll just spend the night in here and let someone open the door in the morning," he assured her.

"Do you seriously think there's a teacher who uses this room? It doesn't even have a freaking clock," she pointed out.

"You gotta stop with that 'freaking' stuff, I can't take you seriously," he told her. She glared at him.

"I'm not going to swear if that's what you're getting at," she told him sternly.

"I'm not just stop with the replacements, they're too hilarious."

"They're not replacements, that's just how I talk," she sassed. He laughed and shook his head.

"Seriously though, just say one swear word. Just one," he coaxed and scooted closer to her.

"N-no way! I don't have a filthy mouth like you," she stuttered and turned red again.

"Really though, just a little one like 'damn'."

"No, I'm not gonna say it."

"Please? I'll be nice to you forever," he begged. She raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all you have to offer?" She questioned. Marshall snickered and caused Fionna's lip to curl in a smile as he continued to giggle.

"You're sassy for a prude," he teased.

"And you're bubbly for an egomaniac," she replied with a smile. He giggled even louder in to a full on cackle and pulled Fionna in to his giggle fit as well. She couldn't help but giggle along with his dorky laugh.

"Shut up," she managed between bursts of laughter.

"You shut up, prude."

"I'd rather be a prude than a butt face."

"Butt face! Oh my-" he couldn't finish his sentence before he howled in laughter and fell over holding his stomach. Fionna calmed herself down to a smile as she waited for Marshall to get a hold of himself. Finally he calmed down enough to sit up and take a few deep breaths.

"Thanks for making my stomach hurt," he said with a grin. Fionna rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"It's not my fault you laugh over stupid things." Fionna didn't know why but she was still smiling while she talked to him.

"But it is your fault you say stupid things," he sassed and pulled himself closer so their knees were almost touching.

"Why are you getting so close?" She asked. He shrugged.

"It's kinda cold, don't you think?" He replied. Just as he said it she felt the cold crawl up her spine shivered.

"Oh, yeah it is," she agreed.

"Have you ever played a game called 'never have I ever'?" He asked randomly. Fionna blinked.

"Um…no, what is that?"

"Okay, so you start the game off with ten fingers up, and then people take turns saying 'never have I ever…' and then filling in the blank. If you have done what they filled in the blank then you put down a finger. You lose when all of your fingers are down," he explained.

"Oh…so if I said 'never have I ever laughed hysterically because someone said buttface', you would put a finger down?" She asked. Marshall chuckled.

"Yup, pretty much. I really just wanna know how much of a prude you are. It's known as the game for sluts because people always ask the sexy shit like 'never have I ever had sex in a car' or some shit like that."

"Ew, why would anyone want to do it in a car?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Now let's start. Hands up!" He ordered. They both held up their hands as Fionna waited for him to start. She could tell that this would be interesting, but she was too bored and needed a distraction.

"Okay, I'll start. Never have I ever kissed on the first date," he said. Fionna didn't move as Marshall waited for her to put her finger down. He looked at her with confusion before realizing she was being honest.

"Oh my god, you've never kissed anyone on the first date?" He asked.

"Uh…no. Who does that?" She sassed.

"Apparently egomaniacs," he replied as he put down a finger. Fionna smiled.

"Okay, my turn. Never have I ever…ridden a skateboard," she said. Marshall sighed and put down another finger.

"That's not fair, everyone knows I ride a skateboard to school," he grinned as he shook his head. She shrugged with an innocent smile before encouraging him to continue.

"Okay, okay. Never have I ever kissed someone longer than five minutes," he said. Fionna turned red and shyly put down a finger as well as him.

"Wow, five minutes? Is that your longest?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Ten…but it felt more like hours," she muttered.

"Boyfriend number one or two?"

"Two…I was too shy with one."

Marshall chuckled.

"Scandalous. Now it's your turn," he reminded her."

"Never have I ever traveled out of state," she said.

"Damn, you're good at this," he swore as he put down his fourth finger.

"Well it doesn't help when you say things you've done," she snarked.

"True. Okay…never have I ever been felt up."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Y'know when your making out and he puts his hands all over you and shit," he tells her.

"Do people actually do that?"

Marshall snickered.

"Yeah, Fi, people actually do that."

"Oh…well I haven't."

"And thankfully I've never been felt up either. I'm usually the one doing it," he said with a sleazy grin.

"Ew."

"It's your turn."

"Alright, never have I ever been in love," she said. Marshall thought for a moment, and decided to keep him finger up.

"Never?" She questioned.

"Nope. You?"

"I thought I was, but it was just crazy teenage infatuation."

"Yup."

They continued to play until all of Marshall's fingers were down and Fionna still proudly held up nine. He sighed and continued to question her about the most basic things, but her fingers wouldn't budge. It was only until he got to the puppy love shit did he actually start knocking down digits.

"Never have I ever hugged someone for longer than two minutes."

"Dammit!" She swore as she tucked down her last finger.

"Did you just swear?" He asked. Fionna turned red.

"Uh…it was an accident," she said shyly. Marshall grinned and watched her with interest.

"Do it again."

"N-no! It was an accident."

"Please. Just one more time."

"…damn…" she murmured.

"Louder."

"…d…damn," she said louder. Marshall's grin widened.

"Now, say: shut the fuck up," he ordered.

"Shut the f-fuck up…" she obeyed shyly.

"That's fucking awesome, now say it really loud and strong."

"Why am I doing what you say? You're not the boss of me," she sassed.

"Please, I'm begging you. I love taking people's swearing virginity."

"Ew."

"Get over it and say it."

Fionna took a deep breath and hesitated before doing as he asked.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Now you're not so much of a prude,"Marshall chortled.

"Whatever, I've never been much of a prude."

"We just played never have I ever and it took you forever to get out. You're a prude," he snarked. She giggled.

"Whatever. I'm not upset about it."

"That's great. You wanna play another game?" He inquired.

"Sure, what's this one?"

"You ever played truth or dare?"

"Mmm…I've watched other people play. That's the one where a person gives you a choice between truth or dare and you have to answer truthfully or do the dare, right?"

"Yup! That's the one. You wanna play?"

"Sure, seems fun," she said.

"Since you won the last game, you get to start," he told her.

"Okie dokie. Truth or dare?"

"Hmm…dare, I'm feeling adventurous."

"Okay then…I dare you to be abstinent for a month."

"Pssh, easy. I haven't had sex in weeks. Won't be long until a month," he said with a cocky grin.

"A whole month starting today," she reiterated. Marshall hesitated a bit and scratched the back of his neck.

"Look, Fi, I don't wanna come off as a slut…but I kinda am one so I dunno if I can do one month plus all the time I've already done," he confessed.

"Too bad. You're turn. Ask me."

Marshall sighed.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Fionna replied. She didn't even wanna know what he would dare her to do. Marshall smirked.

"Have you ever thought about having sex with someone?" He asked. Fionna instantly turned beet red and hit his shoulder.

"N-no! That's gross!" She shouted.

"Well if you're innocent why are you so defensive?" He crooned.

"Because that's a stupid question." She grumbled.

"Have you at least thought about making out with people?"

"Maybe…a couple," she muttered and hid her face in mortification. Marshall snickered.

"I dunno why you're so embarrassed. Sex is a natural thing," Marshall said. Fionna took down her hands and glared at him.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you always talk about sex so much?" She hissed. Marshall chuckled.

"Only when it's fun, or when the person I'm talking to is really really cute and blushes really easily," he answered truthfully. Fionna didn't think she could blush any deeper. She gaped at him while he kept the same flirtatious smirk along with his dazzling eyes. Was he…flirting with her? When did this start? Was he ever not flirting with her? How did she get it to stop?

"Okay, my turn again. Truth or dare?"

"T-truth," she stuttered nervously, scared that if she picked dare he would try something.

"Who have you thought about kissing?" He asked. Fionna felt her fingers shake as she pulled the sleeves of her sweater over her palm.

"I-I dunno…I don't usually remember w-who or make a point t-to-"

"Have you ever thought about kissing me?" He interrupted. Fionna's entire face was red as she stared at him. His eyes were entrancing, and he briefly bit his bottom lip. She was thankful he kept his gaze on her face and eyes and didn't wander down her body. The blond may have been comfortable with herself, but that didn't mean she wanted him to look at her that way. Her mouth tried to form words of rage, but she couldn't find the right way to say it.

"I-I…w-what? No! You only get one question. N-no I haven't! I d-don't…" she mumbled the rest under her breath as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I…I don't even know how it goes down…the whole sex thing," she said louder for him to hear.

"Whoa there, Fi, I was just wondering if you thought about kissing me," he teased. Fionna felt like she was about to explode in embarrassment.

"That's not what I meant! I-I don't want to have sex with you either, I'm just saying I-I don't even know how that happens so t-thinking about kissing someone would be counterintuitive," she explained.

"I like it when you say big words," he said seductively.

"B-be quiet," she whimpered and hide her red face in her palms.

"Well, what do you want to know?" He inquired.

"What do you mean?"

"About sex. What do you want to know?" He rephrased. Fionna peeked through her fingers at him.

"How…how do you put it in? I heard it really hurts," she asked quietly.

"Well, if the guy knows what he's doing he should stretch you out first with his fingers. The vagina is elastic, so it's able to stretch. It should be able to get as big as a baby's head, so a dick is no big deal," he informed her.

"So stretching it makes it not hurt?"

"Well, there is a bit of discomfort, but once you get used to it it's supposed to feel good. What really makes it feel good is the clit. God I love that thing, it's truly magical."

"The…clit?"

"Yeah, it's like this little bundle of flesh near the vagina. It drives girls crazy when you touch it, it's fucking hot," he said. Fionna slowly pulled her hands from her face and avoided eye contact.

"So…it feels really good?"

"Oh yeah, a little too good if you ask me. It's crazy addictive too. That's how sluts like me happen," he joked. Fionna took a couple of surreptitious deep breaths before looking at him. His eyes were heavy and locked on her as he gnawed on his bottom lip. This time his eyes did wander over her body. Down her chest and over her legs and every detail in her face. She was thankful she wore a sweater and a pair of jeans, but wasn't so thankful that her pants were skin tight. The blond bravely shifted herself closer so her knees brushed against his. Marshall smiled at her.

"Do you still think sex is gross?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I've never done it."

"Trust me, I know."

"Marshall, do you…want…to have sex with me?" Fionna asked. She tried hard to make sure it sounded like a question and not like an offer. Her brain was painfully aware of how easily he could've taken that as an offer. Marshall grinned as his gaze flicked down to her lips and then back up to her eyes.

"Was it obvious?" He asked and brushed his fingers against her knee. Fionna swallowed hard.

"I don't want to date you," she stated.

"The feelings mutual," he replied.

"But…I am a little curious," she told him.

"Yeah?"

"And, I trust you…for some reason."

"Probably a terrible reason."

"True. What I'm saying is…I wanna experiment," she concluded. Marshall chuckled.

"With me?"

"Of course, moron, who else is here?" She snarked. Marshall laughed with his body and leaned in to her before she could change her mind. Fionna flinched once his lips connected with hers and pulled back just as quick.

"Uh…um." Her lips felt tingly were his touched, and her body felt warmer from her flush. His brief contact barely gave her a taste, yet she wanted it again.

"Is that it?" She asked. Marshall shook his head.

"Nah, it was just a test run to see if you were being serious," he told her.

"Oh…did I pass?"

"I dunno. Did you?" He replied.

Fionna thought for a moment and sat still as he appeared to be waiting. The blond did her best to connect the dots, but she was too distracted by the urge to feel his lips again. Fionna felt herself lean in and stopped herself, starring at his lips. She bit her lower lip in attempt to control herself, but she slowly started to give in and eventually found herself kissing Marshall with her hands cupping his cheeks. Her eyes rolled closed as she kissed him again and felt his hands slid over her hips she had elevated from the ground in order to reach him. It was around the third time she pressed her lips to his that she decided to pull back and look at him.

"You're such a fucking prude," he mumbled. She blushed.

"It's cute," he whispered as he leaned forward. She leaned back with him as her butt was reintroduced to the ground. Marshall uncrossed her long legs and pulled her closer by her thighs. Her legs settled with his waist in the middle and her body closer to him. His hands had settled down to her hips again as he smirked at her.

"This is weird," she said timidly.

"It's different for you," he agreed.

"Do you have a condom?" She asked.

"I always carry a few in my wallet," he assured her.

"STI's?"

"Clean. I tested after I broke up with Carmen a couple weeks ago."

"Okay…are you sure you want to…with me?" She asked shyly. Marshall chuckled.

"Fuck yeah, that kiss was to die for, and your body is rockin'."

"Not too prude for you?"

"Not even close."

Marshall then leaned in to kiss her again. He was mindful of his tongue, and kept it to himself for the time being, but felt free to kiss her for as long as he wanted. Her mouth shuddered under his when he shifted for a new angle, but was mollified once he pressed against her again. The troublemaker could tell she was scared and did his best to caress her face to pacify and comfort her. Although he was an egomaniac, he still had some sense to make sure he wasn't making someone so uncomfortable it made them afraid. His soft fingers proved to calm her down and coaxed her to wrap her arms around his neck. To him, this was the okay to move on.

Fionna gasped as Marshall pressed her body up against his. Even through the layers of her sweater and his shirt she could feel his heart beating against hers. Marshall smirked down deviously at her and let one of his hands down to her waist and explore her body slowly, yet surely. She could feel her heart racing and was positive he could feel it too. It was almost embarrassing, and she wished she could make it go back to normal. He returned to her mouth for a moment before trailing down to her neck and really making her squirm. Fionna gasped loudly as his mouth licked and sucked against her pale skin and nosing under her sweater. Her mind instantly fogged over and her legs squeezed his waist. She made him smile against her skin before trailing back up to her lips. He left a short and sweet kiss before pulling pausing and holding her around her waist.

"I'm gonna kiss you differently now, are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded desperately, still trying to catch her breath as a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Without a second thought he leaned down and started slowly pressing opened mouth kisses against her lips. At first she fumbled her lips a lot, but once she got the hang of it she couldn't seem to stop. Everything that was happening made her head spin, but in a good way. Her hands gripped the fabric around his shoulders as she continued to make out with a boy for the first time in her life. Everything felt wrong, yet so good at the same time. She knew if her mother knew what she was doing she'd go ballistic, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

Marshall's hands started drifting away from her waist, down her hips, and over her thigh. He felt the smooth texture of her worn jeans and blindly touched her body. Fionna would be a vicious liar if she said she didn't like it. It was odd at first, but easily pleasurable to feel him through her clothes. She wouldn't have time to protest if she wanted to considering his mouth was locked with hers and he didn't give the impression of letting go. He almost felt hypnotized as he ran his fingers across her leg. The blond gasp once he really started to squeeze up her leg and to her ass. He fumbled with his mouth when he touched her and bit his bottom lip before ducking down to kiss the other side of her neck. Fionna panted as he continued to grope and kiss her, and gripped the fabric of his shirt in her hands. She wanted more, but felt too shy to ask for it while his hands continued to explore her.

He stopped once he got to her chest and took a moment to catch his breath against her neck. The boy blinked as he realized his hands were fully cupping her chest and she was breathless and clinging to him. She had been a lot more satisfying to him than he originally thought, and it surprised him how much gratification he had gotten over just feeling her up. Her chest was incredibly soft, and her breath was just on the verge of a moan she was holding back.

"Marshall?" She whispered and pulled back to look at him.

He was stuck staring at her cherry flushed face as she swallowed hard. The blond shyly took his hands and pulled them off before reaching for the hem of her sweater. She took a deep breath before pealing back the thick fabric that had been insulating her body the whole time. The cold air instantly raised every goosebump possible on her upper half, but she let it off anyways. Marshall looked down at her creamy soft skin and refocused on her chest again.

"Um…a-am I doing this right?" She asked timidly. He looked up at her with wide eyes. "Y-you seem surprised…"

He stared a little longer before blinking and tugging off his own teeshirt as well and tackling her to the ground. She gasped and let him pin her to the floor as he breathed hard. The moment he felt her bare skin against his he bit his lip and failed to hold back a moan. He hastily leaned down to kiss her again and fill his senses with her again. Whatever that sound was that Marshall made was stuck in Fionna's head. It made her feel warmer and hotter. It was weird and she wanted him to do it again. So she kissed him back just a viciously and ran her nails down his shoulder blades until he groaned and grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the ground as well. She panted and looked him in the eyes.

"Marshall…wha…what was that?" She asked.

"What was what?"

"The sound you made?" She asked. He blushed.

"Uh, i-it was nothing," he lied and let go of her hands.

"Marshall," she said and ran her fingers down his sides, feeling the slight protrusion of his ribs, and then back up.

"Fuck," he cursed and reached down to touch her as well.

"You didn't answer my question earlier," she murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Am I doing this right?" She repeated. Marshall's eyes were heavy again as he traced under her bra and dragged his finger down her belly.

"You're doing great," he assured her and unbuttoned her jeans. She bit her tongue as he unzipped her pants and slowly slid them down her hips.

"But, a word of advice, Fi," his voice was deep and rugged, as if he was holding on to it by a thread.

"Don't be afraid to make some noise," he cooed as he successfully stripped her legs bare. Fionna laid there on her back, exposed and almost naked for him to see. Marshall was stuck staring at her with his words caught in his throat. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed and try to cover herself with her arms.

"You are crazy sexy," he breathed as he looked her body up and down.

"I am?" She asked nervously. Marshall's attention was distracted by her voice when he realized he said that out loud. Fuck, this was driving him crazy. He leaned down between her legs again and kissed down her collarbones and sternum.

"You're driving me mad," he murmured against the top of her breast.

Her heart raced behind her sternum, and had only gotten louder the closer he got to her boobs. He made her feel so weird, like she was on some kind of narcotic which was strange because she's never been high before. Her body felt like jelly except for the places he touched her. His hands were gripping her waist and down her hip which made her feel ironically stable in his grasp. The blond stifled a moan as he pulled her hips closer to his and dug her nails in to his shoulders. His mouth stayed away from her breast as long as he could manage before kissing her chest and over her bra. It was white and plain while her underwear was navy with white polka dots. The combination was oddly cute and sexy to Marshall, which was odd since he's a lace kinda guy. But that didn't matter. What mattered was her nails digging deep in to his skin.

"M-Marshall," she gasped as he let go of her hip and grabbed her breast instead. With one occupied with his mouth and the other his hand, Fionna felt weird to be turned on by this. She usually thought of her chest as annoying and in the way during sports. She thought that guys being obsessed with boobs was just an exaggeration. Marshall proved that to be true as he reached under her to undo her strap and nudged it out of his way. His tongue pushed against her nipple and she chomped down on her lip to keep herself quiet, but struggled underneath him. She didn't have time to feel embarrassed when he cupped her bare breast, she was too busy trying to convince herself it didn't feel good.

"Talk to me, baby," he murmured and rolled his hips down against her.

She gasped and threw her head back. Never had she ever felt like this before, and now she never wanted it to stop. His hips were like magic as she opened her legs wider for him. He smirked against her chest and focused his attention on her nipple on her other breast. Fionna felt like she was about to burst and scream, and tried even harder to keep quiet. She'd never live it down if she made sounds like the ones she wanted to. She understood when something sounded erotic and the power it had. The blond gathered up all her courage and energy to roll her hips up in sync with his. As she predicted, he groaned against her chest and rolled back down harder making her gasp once more.

"Jesus Christ, Fi," he let go of her breast and reached up to put his fingers in her mouth to stop her from holding back. The instant he did that she licked them and causes him to moan again and bring his lips against her neck. After a minute of grinding and kissing she finally failed to keep her voice and let out the most sultry moan he had ever heard.

"Fuck," he cursed and pulled out his fingers to latch on to her mouth again. His fingers drifted down her body until he got to her panties. She whimpered against his lips as he bit her bottom one and rubbed between her legs. She fought back another moan but gave in the longer he rubbed. She had the most lewd voice Marshall had ever heard, and he had heard quite a few voices.

Her nails scrapped in to his shoulders and her neck was bitten beyond belief. Her body responded just as he wanted her to: erratically and desperately. He bit extra hard on her neck as he pulled the fabric aside and started easing in one of his fingers. Her walls clenched around him and made him groan at her warmth.

"Marshall! W-what-"

"Shh…don't worry, I'm just preparing you," he hushed her. Fionna whimpered and whined as he moved his finger in and out of her.

"I-It feels weird," she said. She couldn't quite tell if it felt good or bad, but it was definitely different.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," he cooed and added another finger. She moaned and scratched his back up more with her nails.

"Marshall! F-fuck!" She swore. He moved his fingers faster inside of her and felt around her walls. When he brushed against a certain spot she was instantly a mess of moans and groans. He grinned in triumph for finally finding her g-spot and continued to massage against it. Her legs restlessly hooked and unhooked around his waist while she cried out with pleasure.

"Fucking hell," Marshall muttered and was became painfully aware of the erection in his pants. He could barely handle resisting ramming against her and coming in his boxers like the seventeen year old he was, but he knew she would be worth the wait. She felt so warm and wet, and everything she did made his mouth water. He pulled out his fingers and finally got around to pulling off his jeans.

"Marshall…" she whimpered. He cursed and scrambled to get a condom from his back pocket. Once he got it out he wiped his fingers off on his boxers and peeled the package open.

"Is it gonna hurt?" She asked watching him desperately try to open the aluminum package. He refocus on her expression and saw a glint of fear behind her desire. Once he got the package opened he leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips to mollify her.

"It won't for long, only in the beginning," he whispered. She nodded and reached down to pull off his boxers.

"Then let's get past the beginning," she replied less than confidently. Her fingers shook against his skin, but he could tell that it was just first time nerves. That and her acceptance that sex isn't a terrible disgusting thing made things a little harder for her.

Marshall grinned and rolled the condom on quickly before pushing his fingers back inside her. Fionna sighed and squeezed her fists hard for the short time his fingers were in her. Her mind was doing its best to prepare her for the stretch ahead, but nothing could prepare her for how sharp the pain was when he first pushed in. She instantly gasped and scrunched her face in displeasure. Marshall notice and instantly stopped, leaning down to kiss her neck and then knead his lips in to hers. When his tongue dipped in to her mouth he also pushed a little further and bit his lip when she broke away and panted for air. His hands weren't shy as he ran his fingers over her sides and up her thighs as well as revisiting her bare breasts.

After a few minutes of calming touches and kisses, Marshall had managed to fit himself inside her. He hesitated to move as she clung to him and continued to kiss his neck. The sensation of her soft mouth and wet tongue distracted him long enough for him to start pulling out and pushing back in slowly. She whimpered and her lips grew weak. He did it again, doing his best to run across the spot that was total bliss to her earlier. She gasped when he did and moaned when he did it again. Her fingers started playing with the ends of his hair that flapped over the back of his neck rather than digging in to his scalp. She was being sweet again. That's all she was to him.

"You okay?" He asked in a husky voice. Fionna nodded and kept her face in the crook of his neck.

"Is…it always this slow?" She asked shyly. He stopped his sluggish pace and thought about her words.

"Do you want me to go faster?" He questioned. Fionna hesitated before nodding again.

"Do you want more?" He murmured and started moving again. His pace was just a bit faster than before, but it was enough to make her whimper. She nodded to confirm his question.

"I wanna hear you say you want more," he whispered and grabbed her chest again. She shook her head and reverted back to keeping her mouth shut.

"Why not? Are you ashamed?" He spoke in a low sultry voice that left her speechless. He went a little faster and waited for her to reply, but knew that she wouldn't any time soon.

"Is it too dirty for you? Are you surprised by how much you want me?" He purred and leaned down to kiss the side of her face and neck. She shivered as he moved yet even faster and panted as she hugged him close so he wouldn't see her face.

"S-shut up…you narcissistic satyromaniac!" She groaned.

"I love it when you say big words," he repeated with a grin. He had no idea what it meant, but it sounded insulting. What a turn on.

"F-fuck you, I'm not-"

"How does it feel, Fi? Getting fucked for the first time and being too embarrassed to ask for more?" He interrupted and kissed more of her skin. She mewled and buried her face closer to his neck.

"I bet it's gotta be just agonizing," he breathed. He didn't bother to speed up his pace considering she was already a mess and on the verge of begging for him. She moaned when he hit that one spot she had no idea existed before, and hopelessly clawed at his neck and shoulders.

"Marshall," she whimpered.

"Is there something you want?" He asked in a tone that made her want to punch him.

"You know what I want, d-don't make me say it," she pleaded and groaned when he went even slower.

"What is it that you want? I can't seem to remember," he whispered and bit her neck. She sighed and squeezed her eyes shut.

"More…please," she requested in the shyest voice. Marshall grinned and eventually obliged to her request. His hips moved faster and faster as she had asked, and continued her pleasure.

"See, babe, that wasn't too bad."

"D-don't-" she was interrupted by her own moan. "Don't call me that."

"Can't help it, sweetheart. Right now you're mine," he growled and trailed his mouth down to her chest.

"Marshall! Y-you ass!" She looked down as he kissed down her body and revealed her red face.

"Talk to me, baby. Tell me what you like," he demanded and kissed between her breasts.

"N-no that's too embarrassing."

"I won't tell anyone," he assured her and moved his hips faster to both of their pleasure. His fingers were gripping in to her flesh as she laid her head back against the floor. She was silent besides her gasps and moans before she gave in.

"I…I-I like how you feel," she panted.

"How do I feel?"

"Hard…a-and warm…a-and I like the way you t-touch me."

"Mmm, I like touching you," he replied with a smirk as he squeezed her breast and pinned down her hips when she tried to buck against him.

"I like it when you go faster, a-and I can feel you get excited when I talk," she was barely able to speak, her lungs demanded too much air with his mouth on her chest and his dick buried deep inside her.

"Ah, shit," he cursed as she managed to wiggle free of his hand and roll up against him. He groaned and thrusted his hips faster while resting his forehead on her sternum. Fionna purred happily as he finally met the pace she had wanted the entire time and ran her fingers through his hair. Marshall broke the skin on his lip with his teeth before reaching down and running his finger over his favorite part of the female body. Fionna nearly cried out with pleasure had she not slapped her hand over her mouth. The boy grinned and went back to kissing her neck and collar bones as he simultaneously fucked her and rubbed her clit.

"M-Marshall!" She shouted followed by a moan.

Her head was thrown back and her body arched in to his. He bit the various hickeys he had left before and groped her breast with his free hand and completely lost control of himself. His hips rutting in to hers, and his thumb on her clit was torturous, and his hand was relentless with her chest. Everything he did to her made her cry out and moan as she helplessly bucked against him. They were both doomed to the gratification they had to each other, and couldn't help but give in to it.

Soon enough Fionna felt herself coming close to the end. Her body was tense and the pressure building up inside her was approaching overwhelming. She hung on to him tightly as she felt the explosion of release and sighed in relief and relaxed flat against the floor. Marshall continued for another couple thrusts before grunting and cumming in to the condom and letting the wave of heat over take him. He pulled out after a few moments and pulled off the latex contraption and tying the end. There was no trash can in the room, which was odd, so he just set it aside before pulling up his boxers and reaching for his shirt. He pulled it over his head and noticed Fionna still on the floor with her arms out and a bubbly smile on her face.

"Uh, you okay, Fi?" He asked and scooted closer. She giggled.

"That felt really good," she grinned and blinked slowly at him. He smirked.

"You're really tired," he said. She finally got around to sitting up and adjusting her undergarments so everything was covered again.

"Whatever. Hand me my sweater?" She asked. He nodded and reached over to grab the pile of fabric next to him. She said thank you and pulled the now cold fabric over her head.

"We're friends, right?" Marshall asked. Fionna starred at him blankly as she got the hem under her chin.

"Um…no," she answered. Marshall frowned.

"Why not?"

"We're just not. We don't fit in with each other," she explained.

"That's not a good reason. You're really cool, and I don't know why I haven't talked to you before," he replied. Fionna blushed and grabbed her pants next to her.

"Do you always fuck girls you think are cool?" She grumbled and stood up to step in to them.

"No. I actually don't have as much sex as people think I do. I've only had sex with three different girls…well, four now," he confessed.

"Only four?" She questioned bitterly.

"Four girls, but nowhere near four times," he smirked. She rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"Is this supposed to mean something to me?"

"I guess not if it doesn't, but I'm just trying to say that I didn't do this for the hell of it."

"So I should feel special because you've blessed me with your crazy sexiness?" She challenged. He frowned. This conversation wasn't going the way he wanted to.

"Uh, no?"

"Marshall, we're two very different people, and I told you before we started I don't want to date you. Being friends isn't really an option now either," she told him bluntly and straight forwardly. Marshall was silent, and didn't quite know what to say. He licked the split in his lip that he inflicted on himself and thought.

"Y'know…back when we were…" he hesitated and searched for a word other than fucking, which made her raise a questioning brow. "…in the middle of all that stuff…you said that you really liked it," he reminded her. She blushed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I said that."

"Well…if you like it, then I could like…we could continue just doing that stuff," he ended his sentence awkwardly and instantly felt like a fool. Fionna rolled her eyes.

"Marshall, I'm not a sex addict like you. That doesn't appeal to me," she replied. He sighed.

"C'mon, Fionna. You gotta admit there's something here between us," he snapped. The blond looked at him like he was insane.

"Um…"

"Seriously, Fi. It's so easy talking to you, and my God that was the best sex I've had all my fucking life. I know that we don't really know each other, but can we at least be friends or something?" He virtually begged. Fionna was stuck gaping at him as he was at her feet begging for her friendship. Never in her life had anyone wanted to be her friend so badly. She had no idea what to do.

"M-Marshall…I don't have a lot of friends. I…I'm not a very social person, a-and you're a big ball of energy that everyone loves. Why do you want to be my friend?" She asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know. All I know is that talking to you is actually fun and not a drag, and when we get close I get really happy, and that being near you just feels right."

"That's really flattering, Marshall, but I-I don't know…I don't think we fit in together."

"Fionna…" he trailed off and instead leaned closer to capture her lips once more. She squeaked in surprise, but allowed him to pull her closer to him. He didn't try to kiss her with his tongue, but it was an open mouth kiss. His lips sweetly kneaded against hers, and it didn't take long for her to give in and kiss him back. When he pulled back she was at a loss for words.

"I think we fit perfectly together," he whispered and pulled a strand of hair from her face. She cleared her throat and looked down at her knees while Marshall inspected the marks he left on her neck.

"Shit, I didn't think I left that many," he cursed and ran his fingers over the reddish purple marks.

"What? Oh crap, how am I going to explain that to my mom?" She groaned. Marshall chuckled.

"Tell her you got punched in the neck," he joked.

"She'd actually believe that," she giggled. Marshall laughed.

"Really?"

Fionna nodded and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"She'd take anything besides the obvious."

"Wow talk about denial," he said softly and ran his fingers through her hair.

"She thinks the only time you should have sex is when you're married, and she really scared me."

"How did she scare you?"

"She told me that everyone who had more than one sexual partner got STD's, and that the conception of my bastard child was guaranteed if I had sex before marriage. She said that those people also go to hell. I don't really believe in hell, but she sure does," she told him.

"Wow, that's harsh."

She nodded.

"I was always kinda curious about it, but…I was always scared and it always felt wrong to even think about it."

"Were you scared today?" He asked.

"Yeah…a lot. But, I also got over the fear of it as well…so, thank you."

Marshall chuckled.

"My pleasure," he purred and kissed her neck. She giggled and pressed herself closer to him.

"And…I guess we could be friends…if you want," she said. He pulled her back to look at her and smiled.

"Only if friends do this," he murmured and leaned in to kiss her again. Just as their lips touched the door slammed open as one of the teachers barged in.

"What are you two doing in here?" The vice principal shrieked.

"Oh thank god! Thank you so much we were trapped in here!" Fionna jumped up and ran over to hug the burly man. He was surprised by the sudden affection and noticed Marshall was without pants.

"What are you doing without your pants, boy?" He asked. Marshall shrugged.

"I got warm," he lied.

"Well, put them back on, and you get off me," he gently pulled the blond off of him as Marshall put his pants back on.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"We were running away from annoying people and the door locked behind us," Marshall told him.

"None of the kids should be in here, I dunno how you two even got in here in the first place," he grumbled.

"We're so sorry. We had no idea," Fionna apologized.

"Don't worry about it, just get back to the party," he growled.

"The party? Is it still going?" She asked.

"Of course it is. It ends at 10," he snapped.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's 9:20," he told her.

"That's funny, my phone said it was 10:15 and hour ago," Marshall said and pulled out his phone. "Oh, this is my dads phone. It's always set to New York time."

Fionna rolled her eyes and linked her arm in his.

"Whatever, let's get back. Hopefully they're gone," she coaxed and started tugging him towards the door. Marshall shoved his phone back in his pocket and allowed her to lead him out of the room.

"Thanks again for finding us!" Fionna shouted before leaving the classroom. Marshall grinned as she started running down the halls with his hand clasped in hers. When they got to the doors of the gym he stopped her before she could go in and pulled her closer to him.

"Hold up, where do you think you're going?" He questioned in a low voice. She giggled as he placed his hands on her hips and silenced her laugh with a kiss.

"C'mon, let's go in," she murmured as he pulled back. Marshall smiled and followed her in to the mess of flashing lights and wild students.


End file.
